I Missed You
by Tayuya-Uzamaki
Summary: After the 4th Great Shinobi War Naruto left to travel the world. He has come back to his true love to see her again. What will she do when she sees her lover after 3 long years? WARNING: Lemon in chapter!


**A/N yo yo yo**

 **It's a one shot for Naruto and Kurenai**

 **Warning there is a lemon in this story.**

 **I want to give a shout out to Naruhina 123 who actually made this lemon so Shout out!**

 **Anyway enjoy~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

( Naruto's POV )

I stood outside my true love's apartment for the first time in 3 years. Since the 4th great shinobi war ended I left to master my new sage of six paths power.

I still remember when I first met her. I was only 7 years old. People may say that I never knew who my parents were. But I've always known.

Apparently father Minato Namikaze sighed a marriage proposal for me for on Kurenai Yuhi.

Since then I grew up with her and ended up falling in love with her. And she ended up falling in love with me as well.

We kept our relationship secret for the most part. The only people who knew were the Sandaime, Anko, and Asuma.

Asuma was a big help in all this. He started to fake date Kurenai so people would think she was in a relationship.

When Asuma died by the hands of the Akatsuki me and Kurenai both cried. For a brother that we lost on that day.

After I killed Pain things only got worse. I was the new toad sage and the real leader of the Akatsuki declared war on the Shinobi nations. To save the world all 5 great nations teamed up to take down the Akatsuki.

The war was a tough one. Me along with Killer B was able to take down the known Obito Uchiha after the became the 10 tails jinchuuriki.

After that Kabuto (who was defeated by Sasuke) who reanimated the real Madara Uchiha came back and took his place as the jinchuuriki. With the help of Sasuke we were able to beat Madara.

But of course Sasuke turned on us again.

With our new sage of six paths power our fight was tough. I ended up having to kill Sasuke and thus ending the war.

I was labeled as hero on the Elemental Nations. I was next in line for the Hokage and I was known far and wide.

But I was missing one thing. My true love.

But I had to leave my power was pretty unstable so I left for 3 years. Kurenai was and at me but it had to be done

And that is what brings me here in front of her apartment. I won't lie I am terrified. I haven't talked to her in 3 years. Did she move on? Does she still love me?

I finally got enough courage to knock on the door.

( End POV )

Kurenai heard a knock at her door and raised an eyebrow? Who knocks at 12 am?

She alkyd over to her door and opened it to reveal a man she hasn't seen in years.

Her eyes widen and she looked on in shock. "N-Naruto-kun?" She said and Naruto gave her a small since smile and gave a nod. Kurenai jumped and hugged Naruto and he hugged back seconds after

"Naruto-kun it's been 3 years! where have you been!" She yelled her anger started to get the better of her. Naruto gave a sigh "Sorry Kurenai-chan but I needed to leave for a little while."

Kurenai who was still mad nodded and they just stood there hugging until they pulled apart and Naruto leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She eagerly returned it with more vigor until the kiss started to heat up. After a few minutes of kissing Naruto was met with the seductive gaze of his lover.

You look very good Naruto-Kun.. Let me show you.. How I missed You" Kurenai said in seductive tone. Without warning Kurenai crashes her lips over Naruto's lips into nice kiss… Naruto eyes widened at sudden respond I"What the hell Ice queen of Konoha and damn it... I won't let her down" Naruto wrapped her arms around Kurenai and soon both their mouth; so opened as their tongues dueled with each other. Kurenai moaned as Naruto's tongue skimmed around her tongue and licked her insides. Both broke the kiss and panted with blushing faces.

"Kurenai, I want you." The Genjustu Mistress smirked inwardly and rubbed the side of his suave cheeks.

"Don't worry you'll have me." she replied.

Naruto and Kurenai managed to get to the door and made their way into her apartment. Kurenai took off the bandages from what she wearing Kurenai lying down on her couch in a very provocative way by taking her trench coat off, showing some of her vanilla skin. _"Dam she is a goddess."_

Naruto, after that, took off his vest and his rubber blouse, showing the results of training of whole years. Seeing her new lover's body, Kurenai went daydreaming and started imagining lots of excited things. As Naruto lied down on top of her, He capture her ruby lips on his own and giving kiss her passionately. _"Now it's time to show some new things"_ he thought as he went down to her soaking womanhood and started licking her earning some deep moan from her.

Kurenai instantly flipped over and now she was lying on top of him. She could feel his well-toned muscles as she was passing her hands. As she rested her hands on his whisker marks, he was also beginning to get excited and his hormones were begging to be released.

Naruto lost control and kissed her with such passion that the Genjustu mistress was struggling to match it. Right now, she was trembling with excitement and she started licking his body very soft, earning some moan from Naruto as she was going south with her tongue.

After a while, she reached the beginning of his paints and smiled mischievously, before yanking his trousers and witnessing what will give her 1001 nights of extreme pleasure. Now grabbing Naruto's cock and massaging. She enjoyed such feeling, the feeling of being in control of a powerful man such as him, to hold his cock and show him that she was now running the show. After enjoying the feeling, she engulfed his manhood inside her mouth, swallowing it halfway down and then coming back up stopping on his head. As she heard moans coming from Naruto, she intensified the procedure. 

Naruto was having trouble holding from cumming right on her face. But it seemed that Kurenai was looking forward to that, since she was intensifying the ritual.

"Kurenai -chan, I'm…can't hold anymore…I'm cumming" Naruto replied, now losing his mind while sending gusts of cum inside her mouth, much to Kurenai 's delight, seeing that she was trying to swallow everything. After he came, he flipped her once again and ripped her remaining clothes leaving her entirely nude body for him to see.

"Oh, kami, possess me Naruto-kun" Kurenai said, lcking her lips in total ecstasy.

Naruto started licking Kurenai 's pussy earning more moan on her part. Kurenai was losing her mind. She was loving the feeling of being controlled like that and Naruto's tongue inside her was unbelievable. Kurenai was now moaning louder and started begging for Naruto to just stick it inside her and just ravage her.

"Naruto-kun, please I can't take it anymore, please fuck me, I beg you. I can't hold anymore". Not being one to complain, Naruto lined himself up and slowly pushed into Kurenai's awaiting pussy.

Kurenai right now pretty much forgot about everything. The only thing left on her mind was how Naruto's cock seemed to be filling every inch of her interior wall like that. As Naruto was pounding inside her. Kurenai was now moving her hips with Naruto's thrusts making it even harder for Naruto not to cum on the spot and Naruto was going deeper and deeper within Kurenai trying to reach the end. Kurenai and Naruto were on the verge of having an explosive orgasm, but when Naruto decided to use chakra, Kurenai lost her mind. The feeling was so good that she was now thanking kami for such stamina.

"Harder, Naruto-kun, harder. Oh sweet Kami, I'm cumming…I'm cumming"

"Oh my god Kurenai-chan, I can't hold on any longer, Oh my god, I'm about to cum."

After there climax Kurenai looked back at Naruto

"Let's do it Again" Kurenai said with a seductive tone.

"I don't mind" Without even thinking his hand slap her ass and plunged his cock deep inside her making her give off a loud moan. After a few more slaps on the ass both caught their breath as he pulled out of Kurenai and began kissing her roughly. Their hot, passionate kissing intensified drastically once Naruto had Kurenai pinned against the wall. He kissed and bit her neck.  
Kurenai firmly grabbed Naruto by his shaft, rotating him so he was pinned against the wall. She turned around and positioned her ass to give Naruto easy entrance. The Genjustu Mistress leaned down and took all of Naruto's cock inside her. She started grinding on him as Naruto kept kissing and biting her neck. Naruto reached over and grabbed her breath and started to play with her nipple between his fingers.

"KURENAIIIIIIIIIII"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Both screaming each other name. Naruto slowly removed himself from the Ice queen of Konoha. Once their high settled down Kurenai turned to Naruto looking at him. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." She whispered and gave him a soft smile.

Naruto leaned down and kissed "I missed you too." He said and they smiled at each other while they made their way to Kurenai's bed and in each other's arms. No before whispering to each other as they finally drifted off to sleep

"I love you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Was it nice?**

 **Well of you liked it than that's cool. If not than sad face.**

 **Anyway follow, review all that jazz**

 **Again shout out to Naruhina 123 !**


End file.
